Spiel mit mir!
by Kyrillia
Summary: Gandalf muß auf die harte Tour herausfinden, daß es nicht immer einfach ist, junge Hobbits bei Laune zu halten! Purer Unsinn aus meiner Feder. Bitte reviewt!


Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner sind Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien.

Es war in den Minen von Moria, als Gandalf beschloss, der Gemeinschaft eine kleine Rast zu gönnen.

Immerhin waren sie den ganzen Tag fleissig marschiert und nun hatten sie Hunger und die Füße taten ihnen schrecklich weh. Jedenfalls wurden die es Hobbits nicht müde, daß bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit wortreich zu beteuer.und nachdem sie ihre Rationen mit Heißhunger verschlungen hatten, saßen sie beim Licht einer kleinen Fackel beisammen und langweilten sich schrecklich.

„Mir ist soooo langweilig!" nörgelte Pippin.

„Mir auch!" bekräftigte Merry.

„Warum legt ihr euch nicht hin und versucht ein bisschen zu schlafen?" fragte Gandalf recht genervt, der sich vergeblich nach ein paar ruhigen Minuten sehnte, um über den weiteren Weg nachzudenken. 

„Aber ich bin nicht müde! Mir ist nur soooooo langweilig!!" hob Pippin wieder an.

Gandalf seufzte. Ihm dämmerte, daß er keine ruhige Minute haben würde, bis er die ganze Bande nicht beschäftigt hatte. Er paffte an seiner Pfeife und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Wie wäre es denn mit einem kleinen Spiel?" fragte er schließlich verzweifelt, als Merry schon damit anfing, mit kleinen Steinchen auf den Buckel von Boromirs Schild zu werfen.

„Ein Spiel?" fragte dieser hellhörig.

„Ja genau, ein Spiel, was für eine gute Idee!" ereiferte sich Merry.

„Und alle müssen mitmachen!" setzte Pippin strahlend hinterher.

Der Rest der Gemeinschaft seufzte märtyrerisch und warf grimmige Blicke in Gandalfs Richtung. Alles, bloß das nicht!

Aber die beiden Hobbits ließen nicht locker. Man hatte ihnen ein Spiel versprochen und nun wollten sie es auch haben. 

Gandalf beschloß schließlich die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Also schön, wir spielen alle eine Runde gemeinsam und dann ist Schluss, okay?" fragte er streng.

„Jetzt setzt euch alle mal im Kreis zusammen, ja auch du Boromir! Nein, wir glauben dir nicht, daß du _schon wieder Kopfschmerzen hast! Drücken gilt nicht."sagte Gandalf resolut und mürrisch setzte sich der Sohn Gondors neben Gimli in den Kreis._

Nachdem alle im Kreis saßen, sahen sie Gandalf erwartungsvoll an.

„Wir spielen jetzt ein lustiges Alliterationsspiel. Das haben wir früher im Zauberercamp auch immer gespielt!" witzelte er.

Er blickte in acht ausdruckslose Gesichter.

„Ein Alliterationsspiel, ihr wisst schon!" sagte er immer noch munter.

„Häh?" sagte Gimli und spiegelte damit die allgemeine Ansicht seiner Reisegefährten wieder. Seufzend packte sich Gandalf an den Kopf. Ignorante Bande!

„Das Spiel geht so: Jeder muss einen Satz sagen, dessen Wörter alle mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben seines Namens anfangen, kapiert?"

„Aaahhh!" ging es durch die Menge.

„Und was ist der Einsatz?" wollte Pippin wissen.

„Einsatz? Es gibt keinen Einsatz!" sagte Gandalf.

„Aber ohne ist es langweilig!!" beteuerte Pippin.

Das Problem wurde schließlich von Sam gelöst, der sich bereit erklärte, eine Dose seiner selbstgebackenen Kekse als Einsatz bereitzustellen.

„Also schön, jeder, der seinen Satz fehlerfrei über die Bühne kriegt, darf sich einen Keks nehmen! Und wer patzt, der fliegt! Können wir jetzt bitte endlich anfangen?" sagte Gandalf erschöpft.

Die Hobbits johlten und die Keksdose wurde in die Mitte des Kreises gestellt.

„Aragorn fängt an!" bestimmte Pippin.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel aus der Menge. Keiner wollte der Erste sein.

Aragorn seufzte ergeben und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ähhm…..ahja, also alles aufgepasst: Aragorn, Arathorns Anverwandter, achtet Arwen Abendstern auf alle Arten!"

Ehrfürchtiges Schweigen.

„Ich glaube, den Keks hab ich mir verdient!" sagte Aragorn grinsend und entblößte dabei zwei äußerst ungeputzte Zahnreihen. Er griff in die Dose und nahm sich einen besonders großen heraus.

„So, Pippin, du bist dran!" sagte Gandalf und gab dem jungen Tuk einen Knuff mit seinem Stab.

„Peregrin, pummeliger… öööhh..Pimpel, pellt peinlich penibel.. ööhhh..Pellkartoffeln, prima Pellkartoffeln!" sagte Pippin strahlend und wischte sich unauffällig den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann langte er eben falls in die Keksdose.

„PIMPEL? Was, bitte schön, ist denn bloß ein PIMPEL??" begehrte Sam auf. Ihm dämmerte, daß der gefräßige Tuk ihn gerade um seine Lieblingskekse brachte.

„Ganz ruhig, Samweis Gamdschie, du kommst auch schon noch an die Reihe!" zischelte Gandalf und knuffte ihn ebenfalls mit dem Stab.

„Und damit ichs endlich hinter mir hab, mach ich auch direkt weiter!" fügte er hinzu und zog noch mal an seiner Pfeife.

„Grauer Gandalf gewinnt glanzvoll großartiges Glücksspiel!" ratterte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen und verzichtete auf seinen Keks. Dann knuffte er Boromir in die Seite.

Dieser verzog genervt das Gesicht, wollte aber auf keinen Fall hinter Aragorn, König ohne Land, zurückstehen.

„Boromir, bestaussehendster, beliebtester Breitschwertbesitzer besiegt bald….besiegt bald…äähhh….besiegt bald böse Bauerntölpel!" 

Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli rollten sich auf dem Boden vor Lachen.

„Bauerntölpel..hihihi..hat er da gerade wirklich „Bauerntölpel" gesagt?? Hahaaha!!" es dauerte eine Weile, bis die drei sich wieder eingekriegt hatten. Schließlich setzten sie sich wieder auf und wischten sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. Boromirs Gesicht war immer düsterer geworden und der Keks zerkrümelte in seiner angespannten Faust. Dann grinste er.

„Gimli, du bist dran!" sagte er schadenfroh.

Der Zwerg erstarrte.

„Grausiger Gimli…….das ist gemein, Gandalf hat schon alle guten Wörter mit G verbraucht!" rief er.

„Du bist DRAUSSEN!!" riefen die Hobbits im Chor.

„Das ist unfair!" grummelte der Zwerg beleidigt in seinen Bart.

„Legolas, du bist der nächste!" fuhr Gandalf unbarmherzig fort und schwang seinen Stab.

Der Elb schüttelte herausfordernd seinen Haarschopf und warf sich in die Brust.

Gespanntes Schweigen.

„Legolas, lieblicher Legolaaaas, liebt lorische Lotterlieder, Legolas, lodernder, lechzender Legolaaaas, liebt looorische Lotterliedeeeeeeer!!"

Beim letzten hohen C bekam der Kristall in Gandalfs Zauberstab einen Riss.

Entsetztes Schweigen.

Huldvoll verneigte sich Legolas vor seinem gebannten Publikum und reicht seinen Keks an Merry weiter. 

Elben essen keine Kekse. 

Zuviel Fett und zuviel Zucker.

„Merry, bitte!" knuffte der Stab, der inzwischen ein Eigenleben gewonnen hatte.

„Mickriger Merry, Möchtegernheld, mampft meist Mehlspeisen mit Mandelcreme!" sagte dieser fröhlich und tauchte nach der Keksdose ab.

„Peellllkartoffffellln….." hörte man Pippin aus seiner Ecke sehnsüchtig murmeln.

„Frodo!"

„Mit Kräuuuterbutterrr…." Wie aus dem Nichts tuckte ihm der Stab eins über und man hörte nur noch ein gedämpftes „Umpfh".

„Frooodo!" drohte der Stab mit Gandalf am anderen Ende.

„Frodo, fiesester Fiesling feiert flotte Feste für Familien!" sagte dieser.

„Das muss man jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?" fragte Legolas misstrauisch.

Aber da Frodo nun mal der Ringträger war, ließ man ihm auch solche Klöpse durchgehen.

„Sam, du bist der letzte. Beeil dich, damit wir endlich zu Bett gehen können!" grummelte Gandalf.

Sam räusperte sich und machte ein andächtiges Gesicht.

„Sam, sensible Seele, sucht sanfte, seidenglatte Stimme, Singsang sehr schön!" sagte er verträumt und blickte Frodo mit Dackelaugen an.

Eine peinliche Stille breitete sich aus.

„Ääähh, nun ich glaube, daß können wir noch mal durchgehen lassen und nun, husch ins Bett. Gimli, du hast verloren, du schiebst Wache!" sagte Gandalf resolut.

Und als alle friedlich unter ihren Decken lagen, hörte man nur noch leise einen Zwerg grummeln

„Das war unfair, ich verlange eine Revanche, jawohl!"


End file.
